Face Down
by padfoot-fiend
Summary: When Ginny's boyfriend cheats on her, only one boy is there for her...GWBZ GWDM


_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Draco looked at the Red head as she hung around the dungeons. It was common knowledge that the girl was dating Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. She smiled at Draco. He felt the hairs on his neck stand as she smiled. The girl was his best friend's girl. She was taken. The blonde went into the Slytherin common Room, and saw Zabini zipping up his pants. His hair was messy, and he had a smile on his face.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Ginny left the dungeons, and went up to the Common Room. She put some make up on, and looked around for her friend Kali. She was not there, so Ginny tossed on her clothes, and thought about when she had dated the Ravenclaw Terry Boot. It ended up that Terry was dating Ginny to get closer to Hermione Granger.

Ginny walked down to the Room of Requirement, where she thought 'See Blaise. I need to see Zabini.' Soon, she entered and saw her boyfriend on a couch. The only problem was…somebody else was there. Ginny couldn't see who it was because her face was too close to Blaise's. When they pulled back, Ginny saw the girl as Katrina Love. Katrina and Ginny hated each other from the moment they were sorted. Katrina was a Ravenclaw with a Slytherin spirit.

Blaise noticed the shadow, and turned to see Ginny Weasley. He pushed Katrina away from him. The girl left the room with a smirk on her face. Blaise looked at Ginny, expecting the see pain and tears in her eyes. Instead all he saw was hatred, and anger. **"Ginny…."** Blaise said, **"I love you…I don't know what came over me."**

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Ginny looked at Blaise with disgust. He was making out with her worst enemy, and now expected her to be ok with it? Pathetic. "You don't care about me!" Said Ginny. Her voice had a harsh edge in it. She slapped him, and turned away. The red head ran down the corridor, and out of the castle. Tears streamed down her face. With her vision blurred, she tripped, and fell to the ground crying.

Draco Malfoy had heard the Ravenclaw talking about making out with Ginny Weasley's boyfriend. Draco headed up to the room of Requirement. He saw the red head run past, with Blaise following her. Draco caught Blaise's jacket, and spun him around. He glared at the boy, and punched him. Draco pushed his friend against the wall, and growled, **"What did you do to her?"** After another punch, Draco followed where Ginny had gone to.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

Ginny wiped her tears, and looked out at the peaceful lake. She walked towards it, and sat down on one of her favorite rocks. The sky was filled with stars. The full moon reflected off the lake and into her eyes. She heard somebody walking towards her. A boy's hand was on her shoulder before she looked up. Ginny saw the pale boy that she had been thinking about months before. His pale blue eyes were caring and sincere.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture_

"**Ginny..."** Draco said softly to her, **"He was a jerk. Zabini shouldn't have done that."** Draco sat down beside her and put his arm around her. The moon shone in her eyes, and Draco was transfixed. He saw a figure emerge from nowhere. Then another. Then another. Draco noticed it was the golden trio. The taller male, Ron, saw Draco holding Ginny.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has._

"**Oi!"** shouted Ron, **"Let go of my sister!"** He rushed towards them, and saw his little sister was crying. Ginny looked at her brother, and glared. Ron saw the hurt in her eyes, but Ron pushed Draco away from her anyways. **"'Mione take her to the common room."** He said as he and Harry glared at the blonde.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.  
its coming round again._

Hermione Granger grabbed Ginny, and put her arm around her, comforting the red head. As they were out of site, Harry said, **"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"** Ron punched the Slytherin, and they saw blood. Ron said, **"Don't touch my sister."** Blood ran down Draco Malfoy's face. His hair was not slicked back as it normally was, but was messy.

Draco let the boys push him around. They were not worth getting mad over. If Ron wanted to upset his sister, that was his problem. Draco threw a punch at Ron, and it hit him in the face. The Slytherin ran. Both Gryffindors followed. They caught up to Ginny and Hermione, where Draco fell to the ground. Ron and Harry kept him on the ground and punched him.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has_

"**Stop!"** Screamed the sixteen year old, **"Stop Ron! I hate you!"** Harry went to grab her arm to comfort her, but she was to fast. Ginny ran from the corridor, and did not know where she was heading. Tears ran faster down her face. Why did she care for Draco? She stopped when she realized she was back at the Room of Requirement. The place it had started.

The trio went up to the Common Room, hoping Ginny would be there. They stayed when they didn't see her. **"Give her time to cool off."** Hermione had said, **"I..I think she had a problem with…Blaise." **Ron snorted. Harry ducked his head.

Draco walked up to the Room of requirement, and saw Ginny sitting down. Her back was on the wall, and her knees were brought up to her chest. The sweet looking girl cried into her knees, muffling the sound. Draco walked over to her, and put his arm around her. The boy lifted her chin, and looked into her beautiful eyes. He then kissed her passionately. It was filled with emotions. Emotions that Draco never had in kisses before.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._


End file.
